Bleeding Heart
by Sayeh
Summary: Self Insertion. DAMON/YOU. Damon has to use YOU: Beautiful, Student & Human, to get into Elena's life, but what happens when he falls in love with you? Will he break or ease your heart after you realize he's after Elena? Beginning of the TV show based.
1. Chapter 1: The First School Day

**Disclaimer:** I own this story and non-TVD characters. However, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. This is purely for entertainment purpose ONLY. No one has the right to use this story ©Malousak (Sayeh). There you have it! :D

Follow me on Twitter: **Malousak**

The Vampire Diaries: Self Insertion. Damon/You & Damon/Elena. Damon has to use you to get into Elena's life, but what happens when he falls for you? Let Stefan have his Elena, and let YOU have your Damon :D You're Elena's classmate, and an ordinary human. Based on the TV series at the beginning of the show.

Yep, I finally uploaded a fan fiction after a few years. I read more professional books these past few years, that now I have become a writer.

I wrote this very quickly. Since this is a **fan fiction**, I won't spend hours perfecting this story with rich words, when I could easily spend my time perfecting my original vampire story (book) which I write as a profession.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

"Darn school! I can't take it! Just when I started to love summer vacation when I moved here in this boring town with nothing else to do!" you muttered incoherently as you lay there on your queen-sized bed. It was your first day of school, and your tender heart was already disoriented from the thought of school. You sighed contentedly. "It'll be a long day... I'll survive it, even though being the new girl isn't always uncomplicated."

There was something about today that could not get into your heart effortlessly. Whether it specified curiosity, electrifying adventure, new trustworthy friends, or the unquestionably almost indispensable adjustment. It felt, what was the word? _Epic!_ So epic, that your stomach swirled into a gesture of one-hundred percent disquietude, and it felt at the same time so captivating and very inviting. You could not swallow easily how rapidly you aged for seventeen years: how you grew up in California but the change in your skin-color never took place due to the lack of sunbathe; you were always in the house, refused to do anything outside in the open, since your father cruelly left you when you were little and did not care at all about you. And then, there was puberty: you changed into an attractive girl who was cursed―gifted enough to have boys chase after you against your will. At first, it amused you tremendously, until the day that one freaky stalker told you that he did not have an interest in your personality, but rather your stunning beauty. Your world altered since then.

You were in your own daydream world now: how school would feel like today, from the beginning to the very end. Would there be cute boys there? _No... no boys, not until I go to university,_ you thought as you somehow tried to concentrate on the ceiling, as if you saw something that fascinated you. You secretly craved to know how it feels like to have a boyfriend, as pathetic as in appeared, you did not have the urgent necessity for one; you already had your books, paintings, drawings, and fan fictions. You sighed. _The human mind works like a perplexing puzzle; the split second I think about abandoning boys to academically succeed my considered entrance in university, my philosophical reflections race to how I secretly yearn for them!_ You thought, and partially lifted your head, grabbed the cushion and rolled the feathery pillow to the outer edge of your warm bed.

Your room was beautifully decorated by your mother: beige and golden curtains with a hint of pink, yellow and rose-colored ceiling enrichments, a flowery ornamented desk with a luxurious black leather office-chair. Your closet was littler than your grand chamber, inside your sleeping room. Were you rich? Yes, you were; your mother was a doctor and the daughter of a wealthy man who was a favored architect married to a money loaded woman who was your grandmother, and your father was a producer, director, scriptwriter, and a famous actor. The matter that distressed you, for the most part, was responding to unwanted questions about your father; you did not want people to know that you loathed irresponsible father, and still missed him at the same time._ Father... why did you leave me and big brother? Why did you hate me? WHY do you talk trashy about my mother, and even me and Ayrik?_ You felt the painful lump in your sore throat. You needed to cry, but the tears would not flow from your dreamy eyes.

You heard soft footsteps coming from the large hallway of your house, which was ideally located somewhat on the edge of the town called, Mystic Falls. _Mystic Falls,_ you repeated in your mind. The name enticed you. Your mansion of a house was located with the rest of the rich people of the neighborhood. There were two massive houses in your reach, one was the mayor's house that fathered a jerk of a good-looking son, who was sexually aroused like a hungry dog beholding meat after a week of starvation. The other was the boarding house, which you do not have a lot of information about. If it were not for the curious boy called, Tyler, who always looked at you when you were hanging out in the front yard, you would not have acknowledged him or even the local mayor; you only lived here for two weeks. _California..._ you thought while smiling. You grieved for that beautiful province. You reminded yourself that someone was apparently on its way to your room, thus you quickly tried to dry your watery eyes.

Your mother rampaged into your spacious room. You were right, there was someone on its way, and now was not the time to get irritated by your mother to get told that you have to go to school. You closed your eyes and prayed that your mother would get fooled that you were asleep... Not your lucky day; she was not fooled, and knew you all too well. Your mother placed her hands on her hips, and repeatedly said, "get up!"

_ Someone is cheerful,_ you thought abstractly. "Mom, I'm already awake! Please stop that," you grunted. _Might as well give in; she won't get fooled easily! Damn her that she's so smart!_ You shrugged heavily.

"You're late for school, hun. Your brother will drive you there," she said cheerfully.

"You're kidding right? Why is he going to the same school?"

"Why not? He's your senior, (Name)! It's not like you'll have to tolerate for twenty-four hours a day for two years. Just one year to go!"

"Ugh!" You were irritated by the thought of your elder brother relentlessly pursuing you at school. Lucky for you, he belonged in senior class, accordingly he was not your classmate by any chance. By the way, your mother said 'one year to go' as if it was the easiest thing to endure.

Your brother, Ayrik, was an eighteen year-old boy, and one year older than you. He was rather tall, and had a white skin, raven-black hair and deep-brown eyes. He was incredibly sexy, utterly charming, and hilariously funny. Girls could not resist his good looks and mesmerizing character. The thing that disturbed you most when you were hanging out with your brother in public, was that people even mistook you two easily for a couple, which you could vomit violently from the preposterous thought of it. Of course, you comprehended that he was gorgeous and the center of all girls' complete attention. However, it irritated you increasingly every time a girl hopped to his focused direction and amuse oneself while you were standing there and tried to make a casual conversation with your brother who you secretly love dear, even though you did not admit it.

You, on the other hand, were extraordinarily beautiful. The strangest reason why you never had a boyfriend in your whole life, was because you thought it was a waste of time, and you would not for a moment achieve something great in your life with all the cheesy acts. You found it too mushy and unnecessary. The thing that pissed you off most were boys who only confessed to you just because of your beauty, and never for the inner you.

You watched your quietly leave your room. You sighed. "Might as well get up and get it over with." You grabbed your backpack and stormed down the hallway of your Victorian-style house. Your grandmother just passed away and left a monumental amount of money for your mother, as she was her only child. Your absent father left you since you were a six-year-old infant. You still remembered the day when you cried your eyes dry when your father left your active life. He did not want you. If he had, he would not have left. He came back after a year to incontestably divorce your mother. And ever since that day, your mom became a single mother, who struggled valiantly day after day to raise two beautiful children. _Screw that loser. I have my mother, who's the best parent in the world. She has always been both a mother and a father at the same time for me and Ayrik. What more can a girl wish?_

You made your way to the dining room and gave a peck on your mother's cheek. "Good morning mother. I'm sorry that I―"

"Never mind, sweetheart," she replied.

You smiled slightly. "Is breakfast ready, mom?"

"Not now. If you go to your indolent brother's room and wake him up, I'll serve tea for you."

You sighed. You did not like to wake your brother up; he had an uncontrollable temper and occasionally turned into a rather exasperating spoiled little brat, who never took things for granted. You decided wisely to obey your lovely blonde mother, Hanna, with her ravishing hazel eyes. You went upstairs. _Ugh... I am lazy in the early morning..._ your thoughts tormented you. The first room, which was yours, passed. Now the last in the hallway, the darkest room with a black and white KEEP OUT poster hung on the back door of your brother's room. You rolled your eyes, and unwillingly knocked on Ayrik's door.

No answer.

You knocked louder.

Still no answer.

_You asked for it, Ayrik._ You stormed into his dark boyish room, with blue curtains, black sheeted bed and icy-gray wallpaper. _Oh GOD!_ You thought. He lay there half-naked; only wore his boxers with no sheets covering his body, even partly. You were his sister and the last thing you set your mind in, was seeing your brother almost entirely naked. "Wake up, you freak; you're late for school," you commanded loudly.

_What is that annoying voice, interrupting my sweet dream?_ Ayrik was half awake. He opened his dark eyes, and saw the blurry you, and blinked until the blurry vision changed into sharp: you, standing there with your arms folded and impatiently ticking the ground with your flat ballerina shoes. He scowled. "Ugh, (Name)! What are you doing? I don't feel like going to school!" he replied irritated.

_He won't go? Mom wouldn't let me off very easily if I go back to the dining room empty-handed. _You snickered. _Let's give him a piece of my mind,_ you thought as you pulled the curtains to the side, to force the rays of the golden morning sun, which stung Ayrik's chocolate-colored eyes.

Ayrik quickly covered his eyes with the sheets. "(Name)! I'm going to get you for this, you weasel!" He got up, still wore his black underwear, and ran after you when you fled like mad, laughing out loud.

"If I'm a weasel, then you're a naked, lazy vampire! Can't take the sun, _vampire_?"

"Call me a vampire again, and I'll―" he shouted before he took the stairs, following you to the end of it, while you stuck your pink tongue at him teasingly.

"You what, Ayrik?" your mother asked when she caught him red-handed: half-naked. She heard his words―threats.

"Mother..." He blushed furiously and quickly screened his forbidden part. "I uh..."

It was more than you could take. You wanted to laugh like a mad man in a comedy central. The way your brother was facing your mother in a tight, black underwear, was unbearable for you in the most amusing way. You had to burst, you just did not let it and tried to control the need of the vibrations coming from your lungs to your throat.

"Get dressed, you vampire!" your mother repeated your given nickname. She was not amused at all. Not because of her naked son, but the reason was that her son, _your_ brother bullied you. "This is what I get, raising two children on my own?" she shouted.

There it was, the most awkward moment when you could not hold your maddening laughter in. You just _had to_ laugh, or else you would feel like you were going to _die_. You tried to hold your laughter by making coughing sounds, but the more you opened your mouth to _try_, you failed and ended up in lunatic laughter, as you got Ayrik's glares targeted you, shooting like arrows, telling you with his eyes that he would get you for this.

"(Name)... Go eat your breakfast, now!" Your mother bawled.

You quickly shut your mouth; your mother's temper was sometimes worse than you or even your temperamental, handsome brother.

* * *

><p>There it was, Mystic Falls High: It was a lot smaller than your former school you conveniently attended last year when you lived in the city of Lost Angels. You sat there next to your brother who owned a kick-ass silver-colored Lamborghini. How did you end up in the car with him, without getting murdered by him? Simple, just bribe him with all the babes in your class, get their numbers and hand it over to him.<p>

"Thanks for driving me here," you said.

"When will you finally get yourself a car? I hate to drive you to school everyday. You know what people might think when they see us together!" Ayrik muttered softly.

"Yeah, yeah, they think we're dating. I got that! You know that I can't stand cars, especially driving one!" you always dreamed about a car and end up in an unfortunate accident. You had been scared of driving cars ever since the first dream.

"I'm sorry (Name)... I didn't want to bring that up."

There was a long pause of silence.

"That's alright. Anyway, shall I get out of the car first, to prevent gossips?" you strongly suggested.

He smirked. "Let them think that. At least, you won't have guys chasing you, like they always do."

"Being the flirt that you are, _are you_ okay with not having girls chase after you?"

He laughed. "Girls _dig_ wanted guys. Once they think I'm taken, they would stop at nothing to _have me_."

You shook your head slightly. _Grow up..._ You thought as you jerked your head one-hundred and eighty degrees away from your brother. _Here it goes._ You got out of the silvery Lamborghini, and noticed the exquisite front yard. The school looked larger when you walked up nearer.

Your elder brother smirked and got out of the car before he locked it with his keys. He walked around the car, to stand by you, and escorted you to the school, although with no holding hands to prevent misunderstandings. The new appealing pair you two were: the handsome dark boy, and the gorgeous mysterious girl. Everyone had their eyes glued on you two fashionably dressed couple. Your brother wore a dark brown to beige radiant screened Calvin Klein glasses, jet-black leather Armani body-warmer, a white DKNY shirt, with denim-blue Gucci Genius jeans, and black Louis Vuitton leather shoes with silvery LV prints. Your brother always wanted to be the core of attention for everything.

You, however, wore white mini-trousers and a simple white tank top. You did not like to get a lot of attention. If it was not for the excessive summer heat, you would not have to wear the mini-trousers. You were already overwrought for receiving attention just for the bare legs you had shown.

The crowd overwhelmed you a little. The school was smaller, thus you received more looks from your surroundings. Ayrik was typically him; enjoying himself with all the glory he could wish for. He reminded you of yourself before someone turned you off when he told you that it was all because of your looks that interested him. _That jerk! Still nerves me from the thought of that stalker!_ You thought.

"Check out the new kids!" you heard from nearly everywhere.

"Cute couple," you heard again.

_That's it!_ You got pissed and turned to face them, and gave them all a cold glare, sending them the chills down their spines, instinctively received frightened and shocked faces. You heard them all say, "what's wrong with her? She's harsh."

_Okay... maybe I outdid myself._ You were actually a nice girl, and you certainly were not harsh. You were just too tired from the fact that everyone thought you two had a fling together.

Ayrik frowned. He grabbed your upper-arm and twisted you to face him. "Now look what you did, (Name)! My first day's ruined! And who get's the blame, it's y―"

You cut him off, "I'm sorry, Ayrik!"

"Never mind that. Let's go inside the building, _little sister._"

* * *

><p>Your brother could be a douche-bag at times. He was exactly someone you would never date: egocentric, sarcastic sense of humor, sadistic, charming, womanizer, and dangerously temperamental. He practiced Taekwondo as a child, and he was already a fourth Dan. <em>Four black belts... <em>you thought. He was strong and exceedingly protective when he saw you in danger. At whatever time he fought passionately, he went on until someone passed out, and sometimes he continued until near death, unless someone stopped him. _No matter, how much I love my brother and how sweet he could be at times. I would NEVER date someone like him..._ you thought to yourself. You prefer the mentally strong, smart, handsome, romantic and gentle type. You were a writer, a painter and a poet. There was an even gentler side of you who no one discovered yet, except your family.

You made your way to the hallway with your older brother by your side. You became nervous. Would they accept you, the new girl from LA? At least, you had someone there whom you could lean on: your brother. He would always protect you, no matter what.

You were holding a sticky note you got from the woman working at the administration section with your locker number handwritten on it.

"Where is my damn locker?" you heard Ayrik saying that impatiently.

"Calm down, you freaking vampire; it's one number higher than mine, so that means the opposite of my locker."

"What have I told you about calling me a vampire, (Name)?" he placed his arms on his hips. "Why do you call me that?"

You stopped walking, and faced Ayrik. "For one; you sleep at four in the morning, two; you hate mornings and aren't really fond of the sun, which explains your pale complexion, three; you're aggressive, four; you aren't afraid of blood, but rather gives you a kick and drives you mad enough to warm you up again for a harder fight, five; you're _overly_ sensitive! Do I have to go on?" you almost shouted. He really pissed you off at times such as at that moment.

He was about to speak up out of arrogance, but stopped when you slightly shifted your head to _dare _him to talk back. He let out his breath and closed his mouth before he gave a "hn" sound, folded his arms over each other, and looked at the other way, secretly in shame that his little sister beat him in talks. You may be physically weaker than him, but he was no match for your mentality.

You walked past Ayrik, ignored him, and finally found your locked. It was over there, where three girls who were standing there: an attractive African-American girl with beautiful dark olive-green eyes, a cute blonde girl with cat-shaped green eyes, and a beautiful brunette with the most sexy, almond-shaped eyes. _They look nice,_ you thought. You carefully approached them, and completely forgot about your drooling brother who was following you, and he eventually got there first, much to your annoyance. His locker was not there, obviously he was trying to get himself a girl before class even started.

"Hi girls, I'm new here. Do you know where Biology class is?" Your brother smiled. _They're all beautiful. I can't pick!_

The blond one was the first to react to the sexiest guy of the school, one of the ones who amazes girls. Sometimes you even notice his sexiness, as crazy as it sounded; he was drop-dead gorgeous and cocky. "Hi, I'm Caroline. This cutie right here is Bonnie, and the other beautiful is Elena," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh God, not another Barbie bimbo..." you whispered quietly. You had enough of those shallow headed girls. _So typical..._

"Caroline, he just asked us where Biology class is, not our names," said Bonnie while she shook her head in shame.

"Oh, right... I forgot." Caroline responded.

"Not a problem, miss Caroline." Your brother eyed her carefully at the same time as Caroline melted.

"Biology is around the corner, the second door," Elena answered.

_Alright it's time for some (Name) action!_ You barged into the minuscule crowd, and clutched your brother by the shoulder, as the three girls got shocked by your behavior. "Get going, or else I'll tell them how you got dumped by that ugly ex-girlfriend of yours," you whispered.

"Darn you, (Name)!" he whispered back and noticed how the girls looked at him and his sister weirdly. _Oh well, I have a lot of time to win them all over, starting with the blond one called, Caroline._ He tightened his mouth, "I'm almost late, anyways," and simply walked away with his sexy back facing the four girls standing by the lockers.

The three girls looked at you carefully. "I thought he was single..." Caroline was the one who said that.

"He's my older brother," you murmured gently.

That proper sentence you mentioned played music into Caroline's ears and forced her to smile. _Him, single for real?_ All three of the girls were interested in the most handsome guy at school with the manly features. "So that means I can date that him! Hey, how is he with girls?"

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other. It looked like a competition they were forced to give up for the sake of Caroline. Elena just broke up with Matt, and Bonnie was... well, Bonnie!

You became irritated. "Beats me. I'm his _sister_."

Caroline did not look amused. "Oh well, that means that I have to find out myself. See you later, you girls!" she gave everyone, including you, a wink.

Elena and Bonnie knew that Caroline was making you upset before she left. Therefore, randomly changed the subject when Elena asked, "you're new here, right? Welcome. If you ever need something, tell me, and I'll be glad to help."

You liked Elena and Bonnie; you had the feeling that they were so much like you, especially Elena. "Thanks... I'm (Name), by the way. I already know your names; my brother took care of that." You smiled.

"Your brother... seems very interesting and nice," Elena pointed out.

_That means you don't know him enough... he's not always nice,_ you thought. "He sure is. He's just young, that's all. What can I say, girls can't resist him," you smiled and somewhat laughed warmly.

Elena and Bonnie laughed. There was something about Elena that made you feel drawn to her and help her. Some sadness in her eyes that were bursting to get discovered. Whatever it was, it was not something you should think about; it was not your problem.

"(Name), can I see your schedule?" Bonnie asked politely.

"Sure," you replied as you went through your pocket where you hid your schedule.

"Good! We have History, English, French, and Mathematics together!" Bonnie smiled.

_I knew that my first school day was going to be a blast... Okay, maybe not. On the other hand, I like Elena and Bonnie... something tells me that they're very nice. But Caroline freaks me out,_ you thought. "So... shall we go to History class?" you asked suddenly.

"Sure," Bonnie answered while smiling.

You caught Elena staring at a younger guy who looked suspicious near the men's room. What was about him that received Elena's attention this easily? The guy wore a hooded vest, dressed in black and denim-blue jeans. Elena seemed disturbed by that guy, who you assumed was a junior. "Listen (Name), I got to run. See you later in class, Bonnie? You too, (Name)." She ran like there was no tomorrow, without even waiting for your non-coming answer, while you watched her run farther and farther into the men's room.

"What's with her?" you asked.

"That's Jeremy: Elena's younger brother," said Bonnie. "They're having a bit of family quarrels lately."

"Ugh, tell me about it..." you shrugged.

"Why? Is something going on?"

"No, actually it's too much to tell," you replied.

"Don't worry about it; whoever you're talking about will eventually come around. Come, let's go to History. Elena will come soon."

"Alright, Bonnie."

* * *

><p>You could not take your eyes off the other new guy called, Stefan Salvatore, when he rescued you from the wrath of mister Tanner. <em>How should I know the answer of this boring town's history?<em>

You shrugged. There was something fishy about that handsome boy with green eyes and funny thick hair. You reminded yourself that you were at school to become a phenomenally successful doctor in the future after you finish the university, and not chase after boys. However, you could not help yourself but gaze endlessly at the boy who was staring unthinkingly at the other lovely woman whom you could hate now: Elena. Even though he noticed your beauty and mysterious character, he just could not pause from looking at Elena.

You passed a small, handwritten note to Bonnie and asked who that new guy was. She passed a note back after she wrote that it was Elena's love interest she just met in the boys' bathroom.

_Oh, that explains._ You frowned thoughtfully and nodded vigorously at Bonnie to let her know that you firmly understood the situation. Stefan Salvatore, a rich Italian boy, handsome enough to compete with your bad-ass brother, Ayrik. _If only Ayrik was aware of him, he'd do anything to get the most attention. However, some weird girls fall for the bad, dark boys like my brother._

* * *

><p>You became friends with Elena and Bonnie during lunch break, time for a big "yay" on your part. Now school was finally over and everyone could go home and rest. Your first day was not terrible, even though it could have been substantially better. You were bored, exhausted, and fiercely disappointed in yourself; the guy you liked, did not have a romantic interest in you. Being a teenager was hard; you never presume the weird feelings to come out.<p>

You were waiting outside with Bonnie, Elena and Stefan for your brother. He did not show up, and you were already standing there for fifteen minutes. Oh, right, you spot your brother now, with a certain someone at his side, talking and holding each other like they actually _know_ each other well. _Oh, please..._ you thought. Your brother had his arms wrapped around Caroline's shoulder, walking lovey-dovey to you and your friends' direction.

"(Name), what are you doing here?" Ayrik asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing, brother."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm dating your brother as of today," Caroline talked like a Barbie bimbo you called her today, in your mind.

"No, I know that he's irresistible," you rolled your eyes.

Elena eyed your brother from head to toe, and looked deeply in Ayrik's eyes. "We were waiting for you," said Elena, changing the subject again.

Ayrik turned his attention fully to Elena and was stunned by the sexy and yet innocent angel-like face of Elena. There was a brief pause between the handsome dark boy and the ravishing girl, locked into their own dimension together. There was something about Elena that caught Ayrik's attention completely, that he did not notice the zealous boy standing by Elena: Stefan Salvatore. Normally Ayrik did not fall for the innocent types like Bonnie and Elena, but more to girls who give him his needs. You remembered the day when you talked about his ugly ex, the one who dumped _him_. You asked him what he liked about her anyways, she was not attractive and did not have a great personality either, _and_ was not bright at all! He gave you the one simple reply when he shaped his two hands as if he was holding something round, like a sphere: 'do you see this, (Name)? She has tits as big as _this_! Isn't that enough?' which caused you to gag and somewhat laugh a little.

Stefan cleared his throat to disturb the eye-love-making of the two youngsters. Ayrik noticed the other good-looking boy, and eyed him competitively while they entwined their eyes into a massive battle of their own raging thunders. Stefan, being the politer boy, extended his hand for a firm handshake. Ayrik took it and shook his hand, while he never let his eyes from Stefan, the other idolized guy at school.

Ayrik turned over to you after he took a one last look at Elena, "I think I'll skip the heartwarming welcoming, (Name). Caroline, let's go," said Ayrik suddenly with his girlfriend at his side.

You watched how the bad boy went to his fancy Lamborghini with his blonde, assuming, new girlfriend. Elena shook her head. "That Caroline... always goes for the popular boys." She sighed.

Bonnie put her hand on my shoulder, "hey (Name), I think I'll go on without you. Is that a problem? I have a few things I need to take care of."

"Sure, I'll be fine by myself," you replied. _Bonnie? Why did you wait for Ayrik with me in the first place? Don't tell me that you have your eyes set on him too? It's so predictable!_

* * *

><p>You firmly decided to walk home by yourself, which was unmistakably very far away. Consequently, you took the shortcut. <em>A graveyard isn't that spooky... maybe.<em> The graveyard was nearby the woods, with a lot of moss and a bridge over by a lake. There was something about that placed that scared you, but you did not know what to call it. You felt like you were being watched, but did not have a single proof of the mad sense you were making.

Along the way to your luxurious house, you spotted a large bird embraced in the middle of a thick brimful of fog. The area nerved you right to the bone. "I don't know what this place is, but I don't like it!" You tried to run along and get it over with the madness. The last thing you needed in your life was turning into a psychopathic freak fooled by her illusions. You sensed you were delusional, but the crow... _What was the crow doing there?_ That crow was stalking you since you waited for your brother. Was the _thing_ looking _at_ you? _That couldn't be; that's too crazy!_ You began to whimper.

The crow was flying into your direction. Your eyes bulged out, became ten times bigger than normal size. "_It_ wants to poke my eyes out!" That was the first thought that came in your mind when you yelled your sentence out loud.

You sprinted like mad. You were lost and scared of the place. You did not care where you were, as long as you were _out _of that creepy place. You stopped and looked behind. That _thing_ stood there with his black claws on the rock, looking _at_ you! You grabbed a pebble as big as your hand, "go away you demonic bird!" you threw the stone at the bird.

You were an animal lover, but that was _not _an animal. It was something grotesque, something horrible! The bird understood more than a crow should; he looked like his thoughts were as developed as a human's. It seemed impossible, but you thought that bird was not from this world; he looked too scary and his actions were demonic.

The bird flew away. Just when you thought it went away into a long far away distance, you saw him in front of you after you turned over to run. "GO AWAY!" You screeched when you saw the fog deepening abnormally and that large black crow who flew away with his oversized black wings. "This town is cursed!" You were acting like a mad woman on the loose, but who could blame you?

You bumped on something soft and rough at the same time. You solidified instantaneously, and ploddingly spun your head upwards. You clashed onto a man with dark hair, light-blue eyes, white skin, and about eight or nine inches longer than you. It was a miracle that he did not move a muscle, with your speed after you crashed. He wore a leather black jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. That man looked amused as he looked downwards at you. You looked closer at him when your breathing steadied, and noticed how ridiculously handsome he was, that you completely forgot the other guy at school called, Stefan. _He... who is he? What is he doing here in this freaky place?_ However, the young man did not seem very gratified about you, who walked to his surrounding territory.

"Lost?" he asked with his deep husky voice.

That voice. That manly voice. You could not believe that you heard that coming from that man who literally took your breath away. You blinked. "I'm sorry. I just want to go home. Do you know where this street is?" You asked as you nervously went through your pocket, and unfolded the map of your house encircled with red ink. _He is gorgeous... Is he an angel coming to rescue me from that awful demonic foggy crow?_

He narrowed his right-eye while he smirked. It made you uneasy. He snatched the map out of your delicate hand, and looked cautiously at it―and then back at you. "You know, it's right there," he responded and pointed the direction with his index finger. He rolled his eyes. "We're practically neighbors." Never left his eyes from you.

"You live in the boarding house? Is that your home?" you smiled.

"Why, yes miss. Don't feel like a stranger, now you met your neighbor," he smiled.

_God! Should I be afraid of him, or... should I break my oath of "never-want-a-bf-before-university"?_ You thought while you had a hard time to breath and a harder time to cover your shyness for that man, that neighbor. "Thanks," you responded apprehensively. Was it because he was such a handsome guy, or because of his hazardous sexy smirk that got under your skin? Or maybe both?

"You happen to know Elena?" he carefully studied your every move.

You gasped. "Elena? Yeah, she's my friend."

He extended his hand, "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in Stefan's relative?" Your eyes continuously grew bigger, not really from the shock of Damon might be Stefan's brother, but from the moment he took your hand, caressed it slightly and gave a light kiss on it. You did not know how to response from the flirt. The first man who really made you feel like you could fly. Damon and Stefan? The resemblance was quite unmistakable. He had the same sculpted features like Stefan: high cheekbones, strong jaw, and that charming European face. That explained Damon's Italian looks.

"I'm Stefan's older brother." He smirked charmingly.

"Brother? He never mentioned he had a brother," you said suspiciously, but was not really surprised.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag." He smiled. "Please, come in my house for―lunch."

There was something in his tone of voice that stimulated a dead giveaway to avoid him when he said _lunch_. Whatever Damon was after, it was not something you should take part in it. "I'm sorry, I'm actually late for―homework. But it was nice meeting you, Damon." You shook his hand one last time. There was something odd about the two Salvatore brothers, specially Damon, who kind of freaked you out. That man was inhumanely beautiful, hence he could be inhumanely dangerous as well. Something was off, and whatever it was, you were not ready to know that _yet_.

You ran to the given direction by Damon, until you individually found your house from behind the fog, and never saw the glares he gave you from behind. _She will be my key to Elena... I must have her to land myself into Elena's life. Time for revenge, my traitor of a brother._ Damon's eyes turned from the nice and cute Damon, to the vicious vampire he was: who would do anything to make Stefan's life miserable, even if it meant to kill everyone, including you, who he did find amusing.

* * *

><p>Okay, please review this story. The more reviews I get from you, my writing feelings will rise and I'll upload the next chapter faster! <strong>Yo<strong>**u **_**don't**_** have to be a member to review****;**** you can also review anonymous!** So, please **REVIEW!**:)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bonfire

**Disclaimer:**I own this story and non-TVD characters. However, **I don't own The Vampire Diaries**. This is purely for entertainment purpose ONLY. No one has the right to use this story ©Malousak Madanian (Sayeh [at] Fanfiction [dot] net). There you have it! :D

Follow me on Twitter [at] **Malousak**

**IMPORTANT:** I've re-written chapter 1 and added some more things, especially the You/Damon part. You **won't regret** re-reading chapter 1 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

You ran, and ran. Away from the misty area as the wind that breezed against your silky skin, shivering from the wavy senses along your spine when you talked with the mystery man who enviously owned the eyes similar to an ocean: Beautiful and dangerous. Calm and fierce. Loved and feared.

Your sound started to squeak under your sighing breath, paused running to ease your throbbing legs and placed your hands on your knees as you bent slightly to catch your breath to support your upper body, whereas you were already near your house.

Damon Salvatore, the handsome guy, the brother of Elena's boyfriend, your neighbor. _This could work,_ you thought while smirking. _Only one problem... I never had a guy in my life. I don't know anything about having a boyfriend in the first place!_ You also did not know if Damon had a real interest in you when you felt him kissing your hand, or if it was what he normally does in his everyday life? _...Yeah, not really my kind of guy if that's the case. The last guy I'd like to date is a skirt-chaser like my brother,_ you thought.

Your illustrated thoughts bothered you as much, that you did not notice that you were already at home and locked the door behind you. You were in a daze, wondering whether you should like the older handsome stranger, when your mother repeatedly called your name whom you did not respond to her.

"(NAME)! Why aren't you replying? Are you crazy now?" Hanna became irritated.

"I'm sorry, Hanna―mother!" you protested, as Hanna placed her hands on her hips. "I'm just not present at the moment..."

Your mother narrowed her eyes and scowled slightly. "Something happened at school? The teachers are being mean, aren't they? On the other hand, maybe the kids are bullying you?"

You rolled your eyes. "Mom, I don't really feel like talking about it right now," you said calmly. "And no, there weren't incidents what you just said. No one's bullying me, mom."

Hanna's scowl disappeared. "Honey, you know that you can talk about it. You don't look very stable right now, sweetheart," she replied, her concerned look reflected through her eyes. She always knew when there was something that bugged you.

You sighed, approximately smiled brightly. "Well, besides that you're my mother, you're my best friend, too." You smiled and made your way to the beautiful living room which was classically decorated in Victorian era style.

Your mother poured you some fresh orange juice into a marbled cup, and sat on the Bordeaux baroque couch, adorned with beautiful gold painted wooden edges.

You joined her and took the white cup before you took a sip of the soothing fiery taste of the sour topaz liquid as it washed its way down when your lips touched the thin cool edge of the delicate cup in your small hands.

"(Name)... tell me. What's going on?" Your mother grabbed the cup you were holding and poured you some more of her self made orange juice.

"Thanks, mom. Nothing really..." you sighed, and continued, "I just met a guy at school. His name is Stefan Salvatore."

"I knew it! A guy problem. Is he handsome?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, he is. But..."

"But what?" Hanna asked.

"He's the school's _fresh meat_," you paused. "And he's in love with my new friend." Your eyes lowered.

"Hmm... That could never work out," said Hanna as she lightly shook her head in despair. "It's either your friendship with your friend, or the guy," she paused when she saw you nodding. "Are you infatuated?"

You sighed. "I liked him. However, there's also this other guy..." you took a deep breath. "Who is his brother, Damon."

"...And?" Hanna's eyes widened.

"He's very handsome and he's our neighbor. I met him when I went home after school by foot. He lives in the Boarding House, and..." you continued, "he's a little older than Stefan."

"He's not a teen?" Your mother asked.

"Let's just say, he's more like a college student. He's in his early twenties."

"(Name), isn't he a little too old for you?" Hanna looked indifferent, but meant otherwise.

"He's not much older than me... maybe a year or five."

"I'm just concerned for you. You're not really ready to start a relationship with an older boy. You know what they're most likely after," your mother replied.

"I know. Thanks for the concern. But I never had a boyfriend in my whole life. Maybe it's about time I'll try it out!"

"Try what out?"

"Not _that_. I meant to have a boyfriend. I'm seventeen, mom!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt! Getting an older boyfriend will only turn out for the worse. You'll be pregnant in no time."

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. What's so bad about him? You never even met him."

"Then invite him over for dinner," Hanna replied.

"And then what? He's not my boyfriend right now, mom... Why are you being like this?"

Your mother's facial features softened. "Because I don't want to see you get hurt, okay? It's because I love my precious little daughter that I don't want to trade for the whole world."

You sighed deeply while you eye contacted her. "I know. And I have the best mother in the whole world, who I love the most no matter what." You smiled. "Mother, I'm not sure what to do with Damon myself. On the other hand, I do like him very much. I don't know if he feels the same way. I only met him a few minutes ago and don't know him. But..." your eyes became dreamy.

"But what, (Name)?"

"He has something special. I don't know if it's his handsome looks, or something about his aura that I feel drawn to him. He's also a bit weird, but nobody's perfect anyways..."

"So you're infatuated with him... My little girl's growing up!" Your mother said cheerfully.

"You're being funny, mother." You laughed, playfully threw a small pillow that lay next to you, at your mother. "I _am_ a grown up."

She threw the pillow back, laughed. "By the way, (Name)," she paused. "What's so weird about him?" Your mother asked.

"I don't know. There's a tone in his voice sometimes that seems a little off."

"Maybe he was flirting with you..." Your mother's hazel eyes locked into yours. She looked so kind and understanding.

"Maybe he was." You grinned at your lovely and understanding mother.

* * *

><p><em>16:03 - 200909/07_

_Hey there, (Name)! I want to remind you about tonight's bonfire we talked about during the lunch break at school. You could bring a date to keep you company. I'm sure that a beautiful girl like you have tons! Elena's bringing the new guy, Stefan, to the event. Caroline told me to ask you if you could talk to your brother and convince him; she failed at that task._

_-Bonnie 3_

You closed the text message on your Blackberry mobile. _She sent me this text almost two hours ago! I completely forgot about the bonfire,_ you thought. "Why should I even go? It's not like I have a date or anything, like what Bonnie said!" you talked to yourself, almost shouted.

_Date..._ the holy word for you; you never had a date before. Your mother did not permit you to have a boyfriend until you turned fifteen, for your own good. Being the good girl you were, you obeyed her; seeming it was the right thing to do after she explained that it would consume your studies further than it already had.

_'A lady should finish her education, before starting her love life. You're too young to risk it all. After your fifteenth birthday, you're allowed to win yourself a man. Don't be reckless, though; you still need to succeed the university you're going to attend',_ you thought about your mother's words.

The strange thing was that you did not want to have a boyfriend after you turned fifteen; you were already used without it. You were afraid of falling in love and give him all the affection you could give, only to have your deep relationship end for whatever the reason it may be. It could ruin you and leave you devastated, since being fiercely loyal was one of your main characteristics. You comforted yourself that having a boyfriend was a waste of time, but you knew... you knew better than to fool yourself sometimes. It was an excuse to run from the simple truth: you were afraid of heartbreaks. _Boys will only turn out as jerks once they do whatever they want with you. Maybe mother's right,_ you thought.

You could not deny today's strangest, and yet most pleasing event itself: Damon Salvatore, your salvation, your love interest, his secret admirer... and yet above it all, you were not sure of what to do with him. He was, in a way, like his younger brother: a mysterious, handsome man. However, there was something about Damon: some secretive aura adorning him that gave you goose bumps from the thought of him: his dark hair, his husky voice, those luscious sculpted lips, and his delightful eyes that truly got under your skin. He was drop-dead gorgeous: inhumanely beautiful. He was... something else. Skip the part of his ravishing features, he was charming and nice. _Like a fairy tale that every girl ever dreamed of as a child. Prince charming,_ you thought. _What shall I do, dear God? He's too self-assured, and I'm someone who never held a boy's hand longer than five seconds in my whole life. Not to mention he's in his early twenties, and I... turned seventeen this year!_ Your mind raced.

His kiss... his soft lips glued on your delicately small hands, while he never took his eyes off your beautiful face. His heavenly blue eyes, in contrast of his pitch-black eyelashes. Your breathing steadied. Were you infatuated? _No it's impossible!_ You almost yelled loudly, but did not notice that you were not moving your mouth. The overwhelming thought of the handsome man you met earlier today, after that horrible crow chasing you with its huge black wings as dark as the grotesque night, increasingly shadowing your luminous irises. You were watching the beast earlier today that was nearing your sweaty forehead with your heart pumping its blood in a rush, and overdrive the exaggerating stamina when the air sucked into your tightening throat as you ran as hell from the monstrous figure with the blackest, stabbing eyes that hunted yours.

_I need to get out of this house!_ You thought.

"(NAME)! AYRIK! Dinner's ready," your mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming, mother," you yelled back from your room as you opened your wooden Victorian door, and stumbled out of your spacious room while you could not shake the rush of adrenaline away from earlier when your mind fused with the thought of that crow who chased you enchantingly in the terrifying graveyard.

You stopped running downstairs when you were halfway to your destination. You did not forget Bonnie―Caroline's request. You softly slammed your knuckles against Ayrik's door to tell him to come downstairs with you to attend dinner and opened it without waiting. You sighed out of relieve when your eyes did not catch your handsome brother naked on his king-sized bed like this morning. He was running his long fingers through the dark silk sheets, sensing the softness of the mild textile, feeling as floating on the dark-blue ocean, like the silk shimmering under the sky and waiting for a liberation to take place. His world drifted into the universal space, parallel to this world, not noticing his beautiful sister waiting for his response. He did not blink an eye under his strong shaped, arched eyebrows.

"Ayrik?" You interrupted his endless thoughts, behind those walls he pretended to have all this time you knew him, which was forever. You began to worry about him.

Ayrik slowly rotated his attractive face to your unsettled, worried eyes. He did not like your company at the moment; he was too busy sorting matters out for himself, that he did not want you to irritate him. "Let me guess, Caroline told you―" He started while frowning, caused his strong eyebrows' tails go upward, like an angry tiger waiting for a fight with his opponent.

You responded with a shrug, cocked an eyebrow of your own, to put him in his place; you were not there to harass him or whatever. However, you wanted to ignore his vile tone he used against you. "Yep, that's about it!" you interrupted him and smirked while you folded your arms, and acted like nothing happened.

He scowled. "Can't you just let me finish my sentence, (Name)?" He shook his head. _I should kick her out, right now!_ He thought.

You rolled your eyes in a 'I don't care' way. "Look, I just wanted to tell you to come downstairs and EAT! You couldn't hear that when mother shouted earlier, because you're currently in your own world."

"Hn," he said bluntly, and turned his back to you. "Leave me alone, (Name). I don't really feel like listening to your blabbering."

"Well you should come downstairs sooner or later. Mother wouldn't be pleased if you come late when your food is cold, unless you're into _cold_ food... Anyways, good luck with handling mother later. Bye!" you replied.

"(Name), wait," he began. You were about to leave his godforsaken room before you heard his request that pleased your ears; his tone was not cold like a minute ago anymore. "I'm sorry," he paused. "I'm just... tired." He sighed. "I don't feel like going to the bonfire, if that's what you wanted to say. I can't help it, but feel like I have to disappoint Caroline this time."

Your eyes softened. "Look, Caroline's friends are my friends too. If you want to be a part of our little group and get yourself a chick, then come with me!" You expected his reaction to be something like: 'I'll do anything for the babes', but he sighed slowly.

"I don't feel like meeting with Caroline," he said slowly.

You cocked an eyebrow. _What's wrong with him?_ You thought. "Ayrik, is anything the matter?" you moved to his bed. "If there's anything you'd like to talk about, I'm here for you."

He moved his face towards you and met your eyes with his own. "Thanks, (Name)." He continued, "I always chased after the shallow headed girls. On the other hand, it didn't feel right; they didn't make me feel complete," he explained.

You stood there in awe, completely speechless. You never thought that your brother had feelings, just like any other normal person. You felt sorry for him. It must have been tough for him to open up.

"(Name)... I think I like Elena. She has this... I don't know. However, for the first time in my life, I felt complete when I looked at her back then as you waited for me." Those were the sentences which made you guess his feelings summed up in three sweet little words.

"Ayrik..." you sighed.

"Yes, (Name)?" he showed his fragile side to you.

"That means you're in love with her," you said.

"No... It's not possible. It's not _love_, it's something else, I think," he replied.

"But you do realize that Stefan Salvatore has a hold on her?"

He shrugged. "I know..."

You held his hand with your own and somewhat squeezed it. "I understand what you're going through, Ayrik. I do. Does she know about your feelings?"

He looked into your eyes, stared deeply into the depth of your luminous irises. He really was in love. He was not faking it. He shook his head as a "no". Could it be love at first sight, what Ayrik felt at the moment? Whatever he was feeling, it was stronger than just lust.

"You should come tonight. I'll distract Stefan, and you'll get to tell her what you feel about her," you suggested.

Ayrik shook his head again. "I don't want to involve you in my love life. I want the whole confession to be real. I'm not really sure of what to say to her, because I don't really know what I feel for her. Whatever it is, I know it's deep." He had his pride.

You nodded in agreement. "Fine. But you will come tonight, right?"

He smiled. "Sure."

You smiled back. It was one of those rare moments of brother and sisterly bonding. You really loved your brother, no matter how much he annoyed you sometimes.

* * *

><p>It was 21:56 when you stood by the large fire, and warmed up your night cold body. You stood there, all alone, watching the kids your age getting drunk, dance around with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Your brother, Ayrik, was speaking with Caroline, though his eyes fixated at Elena and Stefan... and so did you, but from a different view: you did not yearn for Stefan anymore and did not mind that Elena had Stefan all to herself. On the other hand, you felt bad for Ayrik, that he witnessed their mushy actions. You could have guessed what Ayrik was thinking right now, and how he would feel: torn between two girls, the one who stole his relationship status, and the one who stole his heart, endangered it by teasing with her foot with only her choice whether she crush his sensitive heart or not. You wondered if Caroline ever suspected your brother with Elena.<p>

You remembered the part when your hand touched the lips of that man. You wanted to flee. Escape from the thought of that guy who kissed your hand, and took your breath away. There was something you two shared that moment, even if he freaked you out. _Damon,_ you repeated his name in your thoughts. Should you like him or ignore him? Your feelings were like a battle. One said like him, and one said forget him. You wanted to ask Stefan about Damon, something like what Damon was like.

"Damon Salvatore... where are you now? What are you doing now?" you whispered silently. You could not take the coupling of others anymore; it made you feel out of place. Like you did not belong with the others who had company. By the way, you could not even see Bonnie. You were worried about her, though she was just fifteen minutes late if she should show up now, which you did not care anymore; you already had enough of the hurting.

A little further from you, Stefan Salvatore glanced from Elena, to you. His gaze traveled to your mouth, what he just heard that came from behind those pretty lips of yours. _Damon Salvatore? That's my brother!_ Stefan blinked.

"Hey Elena, I'm going to get something to drink for us. I'll be back in a sec," said Stefan.

"Alright," Elena replied with a smile.

You stopped by a small pond in the forest, which was not too far from the grand fire. You heard leaves crumbling under a certain someone's feet. "...Stefan," you said under your breath after you turned around and recognized his handsome face.

"You alright?" he asked.

You examined his face. "Yeah, sure," you replied. "What are you doing here?"

"...I was around. I hope everything's okay?" Stefan asked.

_What's with the other Salvatore? Why'd he come to me, after he almost kissed Elena, so suddenly?_ You thought. "You know, both you brothers are... I don't know the word, you two are indescribable!"

_That's what I was hoping for: mentioning Damon!_ Stefan thought. "Brother? Do you know my brother?"

You looked at him as if he was the strangest guy in the world. "Shouldn't I? Don't you two live together or something? Aren't we neighbors?"

_Did she mean that Damon's here?_ Stefan hid his shocked feelings and replaced it with his cute, innocent smile. "Of course. My bad. I just didn't know that he'd return so soon... from a long vacation."

_Exact opposites. He's nothing like Damon. He's not a flirt like Damon, but more the innocent and gentle type... my ideal boyfriend,_ your thoughts raged. _I'm not a person who steals taken guys._ You wondered why Stefan was not aware of his brother in this town, and why he was not happy about it, even if he did not know. "If you mean _Damon_, then yes, he's here."

Stefan neared you. "Does my brother know you?"

"Of course. Sort of. We only spoke to each other once," you replied. "Say, Stefan... What's he like?" You eyed him.

Stefan raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You know... What's he like as a person to girls?" You smiled.

"Ah, yes. He's... a complex person, really. Very different to figure out. He's a dick most of the time. However, when he deeply loves a girl, he'd cherish the love for an eternity," said Stefan.

Deep down you knew that Stefan's words were based on his life experience he shared with Damon.

_Damon, a dick? _you thought naively. "But why is he mean? He was nice to me this afternoon though."

"I can't explain that; I'm his brother," he bore his eyes into yours, with the reflecting flame in your irises from the grand fire.

"Sure, of course," you paused. "Did he ever love a girl that deep? Maybe that's the reason that he's been acting like a mean person?"

Stefan's eyes tensed. He knew. He knew that you knew it. That there was an intense history between the two brothers. "Yes, there was a girl." He sighed deeply. "But it was a long time ago."

Your curiosity heightened. "What was she like?" you whispered. "That girl."

Emotions ran through Stefan's face: hurt, love, anger. "She was the most beautiful girl I took pleasure of laying my eyes on since a long time ago. She had the perfect skin. The perfect eyes. The perfect hair."

Your eyes softened. "What happened to her?"

There was no denying; you were too clever for that, and Stefan was well aware of the fact that you cannot give up on your questions. He firmly looked you in the eyes, and replied as he lowered his head in defeat, "she died."

You knew your limits. You could not hurt Stefan any longer by reminding him about that girl. "I'm sorry... You lost her too."

Stefan raised his head in shock as he found himself wrapped by your warm arms around his torso. You hugged to comfort his stressed, pained heart for the loss of a girl that both Stefan and Damon met a long time ago. Such a great loss, and such distress.

"(Name)..." Stefan whispered, and lowered his head as he rested his forehead on your shoulder. _Oh, (Name)..._ he thought.

You never felt so... driven. You could not believe that you actually hugged Stefan, that was supposed to be Elena's boyfriend! _What have I done. I must retreat!_ You thought, before it was too late; Elena came and noticed you two, hugging like two lovers. It was a bad mistake and completely ruined your imago.

"So... you two have _this_ kind of relationship?" Elena was almost in tears, completely speechless.

Your breathing stopped. This was not supposed to happen. "Elena. We weren't―"

Stefan tried to interrupt and make it all better, but was interrupted himself by the brunette.

"You! Don't you talk, Stefan!" Elena shouted, and then led her eyes over to you. "(Name), was this your friendship? I'm glad that I got to know you fast enough. It's over with the both of you!" She ran away, with Stefan running after her.

What was that butterfly in the stomach feeling, when his body reacted to your warm hug, as he rested his forehead on your shoulders? Did you begin to like Stefan, too?

"...Boo."

_What was that?_ You stiffened and breathed heavily. Your heart jumped its way to your tightened throat, swallowed hard at the sudden sound you heard from behind. You were about to scream before someone held his hand tightly against your soft mouth. _No! I'm getting kidnapped!_

"Shh..."

You felt someone's breathing softly onto the tense skin of your neck. That person turned you to face him. _Damon,_ you thought. He still had his hand over your mouth.

"Now listen to me carefully. I'm going to remove my hand from your pretty little mouth, but you have to promise not to scream. I hate getting―negative attention. Catch my drift?" Damon requested in almost silence.

You drifted into the massive beauty of his big blue eyes. The beautiful eyes shaped like the eyes of a gazelle: dreamy and secretive, a mystery that had yet to be solved, only no one could look passed those walls, the walls of rejection. The eyes of a lonely deer, that screamed like a tiger, torn by itself.

"Well, dove?" He nicknamed you.

You nodded slowly. His strength was magnifying. _He doesn't look very strong... He's not a body builder like those guys on television,_ you thought. _His body..._ His body was covered in black clothing, like this afternoon when you saw him. _Oh crap,_ you thought about his flirts and kiss on your hand again. Somehow you could not forget about what happened this afternoon.

He slowly released his grip, and touched your lower lip with his thumb, caressed it gently while playing with it between his thumb and index finger. His hand made its way to your well sculpted chin, and stroked your hair playfully.

_ She's beautiful... even more than―_ he shook his thoughts away. Stefan took Katherine from him, and now he should take Elena from him. He promised Stefan an eternal of misery. _He even took my humanity away..._ he thought bitterly.

As a human, his love was deep as the end of a fissure. As a vampire, it was magnified. His love for Katherine destroyed Damon, killed his humanity. He yearned for no one, except for his only love, Katherine. As the only way to ease his pain and love, was to kill off his humanity, before it killed _him_. Damon could not make the same mistake twice. If anyone should be loved, it should be Katherine. Not you, not Elena. Just...

_Katherine,_ Damon thought. _Love and humanity are a vampire's greatest weaknesses. The moment you shut it down, it fights its way back in... I must not let it,_ he thought. Damon let go of you completely and looked away.

"Dove?" you asked.

He was reminded that he nicknamed you before he drowned into his deep thoughts about you, Elena, and Katherine. "It's something to call you." He smirked. "I didn't catch your name, dove," he winked.

"It's (Name)... but why _dove_?" you asked, amused.

"You wore white clothing when I first saw you..." He continued, "a _dove_ is the most beautiful bird, with the fiercest loyalty," he eyed you. "They long to be free and live their lives with a partner who would love them for who they are, and share eternity with." He blinked with his eyes, drifted into his own world.

_His eyes... his sad eyes told me a story. The story of him,_ you thought. "Damon..." you whispered.

"Yeeees, dove?" Damon smirked.

"Ugh. It's (Name)! Either way, I met your brother, Stefan."

"Aaaaand?" He played.

You placed your hands on your hips. "Damon, you could drop the annoyance now."

"Whaaaat? I was just fooling around with you." Damon laughed slightly.

You could not help, but laugh with him a little, and copied his tone for fun. "Aaaaand we talked about your ex-girlfriend. The one that died."

His facial features stopped being comedic. He was aware of the whole story; viva the vampire ears! However, the stabbing pain was real and never ending. "Oh, you mean Katherine?"

"I didn't know her name. I do now. And yes. What I understand is that you're not a nice person, and it has it all connected to your brother and Katherine's history," you explained.

"Well... yeah. That's about it. No, I'm not nice. At least not after she died, thanks to a _certain_ somebody," Damon replied.

"What happened between you two brothers?"

"Hmm... hey, you could always ask what color underwear I'm wearing now, while you're at it." Damon smirked arrogantly.

You let out a short, sharp breath. "Cocky much?"

He leaned closer to your lips, nerved you whether he was going to kiss your mouth this time. "Very much."

He made you nervous, but swallowed hard when his face was literally two inches away from you. You almost stuck your tongue out at him, to give him a 'I don't care anyway' look: something you always do to your cocky brother, who resembled Damon _a lot_ more than just handsome looks.

"Oh... You better don't do that. Unless you know how to use that tongue of yours." Damon snickered. "I have a thing for anything that's _French_."

_And to think that I _liked_ this idiot!_ You scowled. "Then maybe I should also know how to use my _feet_ and get as far as possible from you!"

Damon twitched his eye out of anger, and tightly held you against a tree with his strong arms. You tried to break free. Unfortunately, with no luck; he was too strong.

"Leave me alone!" You screeched.

"Kiss me."

_Wh-what! Kiss him? Is he out of his mind? Why I ought to..._ you thought.

"I command you, my dear love puppet, to kiss me." His eyes turned green with his pupils getting smaller.

"...what? Are you out of your mind! Let me go!" you asked, unaffected.

"Didn't you get it?" Damon asked. _Why isn't compulsion working on her? Is she aware of vampires?_ He thought, panicking. He noticed the ring you wore and took a closer look.

"Damon?" You saw his pale face became paler.

"That's a nice ring you're wearing. It looks... old―antique."

_What a weirdo! First he forced me to kiss him, which he didn't succeed, and now he talks about this ring I'm wearing?_ You thought. "I inherited this ring from my ancestors." You loved the beautiful emerald and sapphire blended gem stones which was placed on one golden ring.

_That's not a normal ring... it's vervained,_ Damon thought._ Then I __guess I have to seduce her the old fashioned way._

"Yeah, well... I have to get going," you said silently while making a sarcastic smile.

He lifted his head to face you.

"I'm not much of a big fan of negative attention myself." You continued, and tried to break free from his strong grip, but could not. He was strong as steel. "Damon, you can let go of me now. Or else..."

"Don't talk. Just let me do this," said Damon.

"...Do what?"

Damon neared his face, sniffed your sweet perfume. "This..." His lips made their way to yours.

"Damon!" The kiss was interrupted before it started. The voice was not you who shouted, but someone else, a certain person called, Stefan.

Damon turned his face from you to his little brother. "Hello, brother." He smirked.

"(Name), please listen to me. You have to leave this instant," said Stefan.

You stood in shock. It was the most embarrassing moment in your entire life: getting caught almost kissing his brother.

"No, she's staying with me. Aren't you, (Name)?" Damon eyed you, while you were still in his grasp and leaned onto the thick tree.

"(Name) is an innocent girl who doesn't deserves being abused, Damon!" Stefan shouted.

_Why not? She's into me,_ Damon thought. "And who are _you_ to tell her, _and_ me what to do, _little_ brother?"

"Abuse me?" You did not seem surprised.

"I'm not abusing you! You'd believe me, right dove?"

"I don't even know you properly, Damon!" You turned to Stefan. "Has he abused girls before, Stefan?"

Stefan nodded. "He's not capable of love, (Name). At least not after Katherine."

_That's impossible. Damon can't be _that_ bad,__ right?_ You thought. You saw Damon's face turning bitter.

"Yes... and you made _that_ sure a loooooong time ago, brother," Damon said.

You saw a flickering brief moment in Damon's eyes, the sadness. _Was that the reason why Stefan reacted this way when he talked to me? Because of love?_ You thought.

_Now's not the time to discuss this with Stefan while this dove is around,_ thought Damon as let go of you. "This isn't the last time you'll see me, (Name). Next time, we finish what we started," he seductively whispered in your ear. "Stefan, we will _talk_ at home." And left, leaving Stefan all nervous.

_What is Damon up to with (Name)?_ Stefan thought and rushed over to your side. "Are you alright?"

You nodded. "What was that? Why did you say such harsh words to your brother?" You scowled.

"Because it's the truth, (Name). It's best to stay away from him. He's not a good person."

"No one is born bad. They _turn_ bad over time and because of _someone,_" you said. "I don't know what happened in the past, but _no one_ deserves those words that easily flowed from your mouth, Stefan! Damon is a person, like we all are. Instead of scolding him, give him a break. The one who talked trash wasn't Damon, but _you_." You left Stefan speechless, "I don't even know him as much as you, but I DO know what it's like to be misunderstood when people think you aren't capable of love!" You made your way to the fire as soon as you finished, and did not look back to Stefan who stood there in defeat. Hence, you did not care.

* * *

><p>Somewhere not too far, in the dark shadows, stood a black clothed man, with a troubled face. The thought of Katherine, his love... He missed her. He missed holding her, kissing her, sleeping next to her, and cuddle until the dawn.<p>

But then, he thought of you, the fiery spirited girl. One who could resist his compulsion. The ring made things real, it made Damon realize that he could not win your heart with just his gorgeous looks and exaggerating charisma. It meant that he had to work for your love. He did not mind it at all. It all came down on one simple thing: a challenge.

_She's not like others... She has something... An understanding,_ Damon thought in the distance where he watched you and Stefan. He heard everything that came out of your mouth. Your precious words when you defended him. Damon rushed, away into the far distance. _I need to come up with a plan; Stefan would stand in my way. She has to love me. If she does, then all will end well... for me._


End file.
